This study will assess a clinical trial design, which was devised to efficiently evaluate the maximally tolerated dose and efficacy of potential protective therapies for parkinson's disease and to extend our previous studies of the safety and tolerability of high doses of Coenzyme Q10 and to evaluate the ability of Coenzyme Q10 to affect the clinical progression of PD and platelet mitochondrial function.